1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to displaying apparatuses, and more particularly, to a displaying apparatus, which can be easily adapted for table mounting or for wall mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional displaying apparatus 101, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a monitor body 110 displaying pictures thereon and a base member 120 supporting the monitor body 110.
A connecting part 140 formed with a plurality of pass holes 140a on a planar surface of the connecting part 140 stands up on a center of the base member 120. Screws 130 are inserted into the pass holes 140a formed on the connecting part 140 and engaged into a rear surface of the monitor body 110, thereby coupling the monitor body 110 with the base member 120.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the displaying apparatus 101 is installed on a table or a desk with the base member 120 seated thereon (so called a table-mounted type displaying apparatus). However, the displaying apparatus 101 can be used such that a monitor thereof is only installed on a wall (so called a wall-mounted type displaying apparatus) as depicted in FIG. 2.
To install the conventional displaying apparatus 101 as the wall-mounted type, displaying apparatus, as shown in FIG. 2, the screws 130 engaged into the rear surface of the monitor body 110 need to be disengaged to remove the base member 120 from the monitor body 110. Thereafter, the displaying apparatus 101 can be mounted on the wall with a supporting device 150 separately provided, as shown in FIG. 2.
Therefore, to use the conventional displaying apparatus 101 as a wall-mounted type displaying apparatus, a separate supporting device 150 should be provided, and the screws 130, which are engaged into the rear surface of the monitor body 110 should be removed one by one, thereby making the displaying apparatus 101 inconvenient to use as a wall-mounted type displaying apparatus.
Further, separate, auxiliary devices such as loudspeakers, etc., cannot be installed on the monitor body 110 of the conventional displaying apparatus 101. In this regard, the displaying apparatus 101 requires a wider space for installation of auxiliary devices, if the displaying apparatus 101 is installed as a table-mounted type displaying apparatus. If the displaying apparatus 101 is installed as a wall-mounted type displaying apparatus, a separate fixing unit (not shown) may be further provided to fix the auxiliary devices.
Further, this problem arising from attachment of the separate auxiliary devices to a monitor body is not limited only to displaying apparatuses but extended to all kinds of electronic appliances (for example, audio sets, TV sets, etc.).